Bad Habits
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Sam comes back around after six months of being away from Dean; will they fight, or make up?


**Pairing:** Sam/Dean.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> angst, first time, biting, sex without a condom.  
><strong>AN:** If you have _any_ problems with this fic, **please do not leave a review and list all the problems.** I've had problems like that with a few other fics of mine, and, while I appreciate the constructive criticism, I'd rather it not be made public. If you wish to point out grammatical errors, or things of that nature, send me a PM message, or hold onto it. I understand that you might want to help, but I don't want those in my reviews. Thank you. :)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Is it wrong to assume that you missed me?<em>  
><em>Because the look in your eyes says that you're dying to kiss me.<em>  
><em>The touch of your lips is tasteful and forgiving;<em>  
><em>A part of the past that I don't mind reliving.<em>

It had been six months, three days, twelve hours, and thirty-six seconds since Sam had last seen Dean, and he counted the steps as he walked toward Bobby's house, knowing that his brother was in there, waiting for him. Each step felt like hell, and Sam suddenly wished he would have never came; that he had the strength to turn around and get back into his car. No matter how hard he tried, his body willed him forward and soon he found himself standing in front of the door, hands shoved deep into his pockets. With a heavy sigh, Sam pulled one hand out and lifted it, making a fist and hovering it inches away from the dark red wood. Finally, Sam worked up the courage to knock on the door - three times, rapidly - and he stepped back, his hand going back into his pocket.

While he waited, Sam looked around and finally up at the sky, noticing the dark gray clouds collecting in the sky just above the house. Breathing in deeply, he could _smell_ the scent of rain, and of thunderstorms, and he smiled softly, his attention turning back to the door. Behind it, Sam could hear a string of curse words and he laughed softly, immediately recognizing the voice. When the door opened, he shrugged his shoulders a bit and tilted his head to the side, throwing Bobby one of his brilliant smiles. He didn't expect much from the old man - nor did he expect much from Dean - but he _definitely_ didn't expect to be greeted by a splash of holy water.

"Bobby," Sam muttered after bringing a hand up to wipe the water away from his face, "it's me - Sam." He let out a half-hearted chuckle as he wiped his hand on his jeans and flipped his hair out of his eyes. Bobby's expression went from panic to happiness in two point five seconds and soon he was charging toward Sam, arms outstretched. When the hunter's arms wrapped around him, Sam chuckled again and moved his arms around Bobby, hugging him gently. The two of them pulled away after a moment and the old hunter smiled at Sam, backing up through the door and motioning for him to come in.

"Precaution, sorry." Bobby chuckled lightly as he watched Sam walk through the door, stepping off the rug that lay in front of the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just…" The hunter chewed on the inside of his cheek as he shut the door behind Sam and slipped his hands into his back pockets. The younger man turned to look him in the eye, one brow raised in confusion, before Bobby laughed again. "We haven't seen you in a while, and Dean said you'd be comin' around, so.. I had to make sure that you were _you_."

"I understand, Bobby. No hard feelings." Sam gave Bobby another wide, full-teeth smile, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. The older man nodded his head and tilted it toward the study before clearing his throat. He didn't need to say a word for Sam to understand, and his smile dropped, his lips forming a hard line before he nodded. His hand fell away and went back to his pocket before he turned and walked toward the double sliding doors that separated the foyer from the study. He stood in front of the doors for a few seconds before pulling his hands from his pockets, and placing them against the smooth wood.

Sam could feel his heartbeat thrumming in his veins and his palms were sweaty, but he knew he couldn't turn around; not now. Sighing again, he pushed the doors open and listened to the hinges squeak slightly. The opening he made was just enough for Sam to slip his body through, and he turned, slipping through the open doors. When he was on the other side, he shut the doors behind him and allowed himself to look around. Nothing had changed in the six months he'd been gone, except maybe the fact that Bobby had _finally_updated his filing system. A smile took Sam's lips as he looked around, his eyes falling on every shelf, on every book, before he found himself staring at the desk and the empty chair behind it. His smile faded into a frown and he took a step closer, the sound of his footsteps becoming impossibly loud.

Stopping in front of the desk, he ran his hand along the edge and sighed, knowing that coming to Bobby's was a mistake; knowing that Dean hadn't wanted to see him, and Sam didn't blame him. He was about to give up and turn back; about to run back to where he was before, and try and forget everything that had happened, until he heard a noise to his left. Sam turned on his heels, his fingers stopping against the dark mahogany wood of Bobby's desk, his eyes falling on Dean.

He inhaled sharply and swallowed hard, his eyes gazing over every inch of Dean he could possibly see. Sam noted Dean's sharp jawline and his bright green eyes, and it was like he was seeing his brother for the first time. His breath caught in his throat when he looked at Dean's lips and he found himself licking his own slowly, his eyes snapping up to his brother's. Green met hazel briefly, before Dean looked away and walked behind the desk, falling into Bobby's chair. Sam watched him in awe, noting every single thing about Dean; from the way he walked, to the way his fingers wrapped around the glass in his hand.

"Hey," Sam whispered, finally breaking the ice. After he spoke the word - one simple, tiny little syllable - he heard Dean's rough laughter. The noise _should_ have made Sam smile, but instead it gripped his heart like a vice and squeezed, leaving him breathless. Dean's laughter was anything _but_ joyful, and Sam knew that his brother was still unhappy with him. Clearing his throat, Sam grabbed a chair from the end of the desk and dragged it in front of Dean, keeping a distance of a few feet between them.

"You really came." It wasn't a question, but a surprised statement, and Sam nodded solemnly, knowing that Dean _hadn't _expected him to come. Dean wasn't looking at him, and that hurt Sam more than anything; he watched his brother look down at the glass of brown liquid - Whiskey? Scotch? Sam had no clue when it came to Dean - and he shifted nervously in his chair. He wanted to apologize for what he'd done, wanted to mend the fences and forget about the past and just enjoy being back with Dean.

"You told me you wanted to see me, so I came." Sam's voice was quiet and squeaky when he spoke a few words, and he winced at the sound. He wished that he wasn't so nervous, wished that Dean didn't make him so damn anxious, but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit there, and wait for Dean to tear him apart - whether it be verbally or physically. "I'm sorr—"

"Don't, Sammy.." Dean looked up from his glass, and Sam could see heartbreak in his eyes, as well as something else. There was a glimmer of something in his brother's eyes, and Sam _swore_ it was love, or longing. "Just - don't, please?" He swallowed hard and gave Sam one last, long look before dropping his gaze to his glass, sloshing the liquid around before bringing it to his lips. When the cool glass set against his lips, Dean reveled in the distraction and he downed the Whiskey, swallowing it all at once.

"I don't want to hear your apologizes, not now anyway," Dean whispered when he'd swallowed his drink and set his glass on the desk, running his fingertip along the edge. "Just let me do all the talking for now, Sammy.. I _need_ this." When he looked up, Dean noticed that Sam's eyes had gone soft - softer than before - and he knew that the kid was seconds away from crying. Sighing, he lifted his hand away from the glass and to his hair, running his fingers through it slowly. He'd been waiting _months_ for this moment, and now that it was here, he didn't know where to start off. Part of him wanted to say fuck it and forget about talking; that same part wanted him to grab Sam and pull him across the desk so that they could kiss. But he knew that he _needed_ to talk to Sam; that he needed to tell his brother how he felt before they could even begin to resolve their problems, and rebuild their relationship.

"You hurt me, Sammy, and you are _the first_ person to do so," Dean's voice was a bit louder as he spoke, his eyes locking on Sam, who nodded slowly, dropping his eyes away from Dean. "But, _god damnit_, I love you and it took me all this time to realize it. I had to realize that you fucking around and leaving me for some…" He shut his eyes tightly and brought his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to push his anger aside.

"You left me for some _demon_, Sam.." Dean's voice was softer now, and he dropped his hand to the desk, moving the other from his hair to the back of his neck. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he knew that he needed to say everything he was thinking, despite the fact that he was hurting Sam, as well as himself. "And knowing what you were doing with her - drinking the demon blood and _fucking_ her - hurt me, Sam. You have _no_ idea how fucking hurt I was after I found out you'd left me for Ruby…"

The lump in Dean's throat suddenly grew and he swallowed against it, trying his hardest to dislodge it, without success. He looked across the desk at Sam, who kept his head down and his eyes away from Dean. A part of him wanted to shut up and take Sam in his arms, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. The one thing that would do _anything_to solve their problems would be for Sam to just sit there and listen to Dean; to take every word he said and to understand how badly Dean had felt when he'd left.

"It took you leaving me to realize that I do love you, that I love you so much that I would do _anything _for you - I'd kill anyone that threatened to touch you, and it's not only because you're brother…" Dean looked down at the desk and the book he'd been flipping through before Sam arrived. In his current state, Dean didn't care about the words on the pages, or the case he and Bobby had been working on. He didn't care about the people that were going to get killed, and he found himself not caring about whether or not he saved them. All Dean cared about, in that moment, was Sam and trying to get their relationship back to where it was before Sam left with Ruby.

"But I missed you. Regardless of all the things you did, I missed you like hell, and seeing you now…" The words died away and Dean sighed, finally looking back up at Sam, who was staring at him with tear-rimmed eyes. "Seeing you now? Well, it makes me feel a lot of things that I've never felt before, or at least not in a long time." Dean wanted to tell Sam that there was a tightness in his chest the moment they'd locked eyes, but he didn't want to make the moment the moment any more sappy than it already was.

"I missed you too, Dean.." Sam's voice was soft and dejected, and he sniffled, running a hand over his face. Dean could see the tears streaking his cheeks and he sighed heavily, standing up and rounding the desk to grab Sam's wrist. The younger man didn't resist when Dean pulled him to his feet, and he gasped when he felt his brother's arms wrap around his torso. That was the moment Sam let it all go; the moment when he allowed himself to cry - _really_ cry - for the first time in a long time. Burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck, Sam brought one of his arms around his brother's body, his forearm pressing against the top of his shoulders, and his hand wrapping around Dean's bicep.

Neither one of them said a word, and Dean held onto Sam like it was the last time he'd ever have him in his arms. He could feel Sam's tears falling against his neck, hot and wet, and he sighed heavily, chewing on the inside of his lip to keep himself from crying. Every single time Dean had ever cried in his life, it'd always been because of Sam; because Sam was hurt, or because Sam was missing. He'd never cried for anything else, and he never thought he ever would. Instead of crying, Dean just held Sam closer; moving his arms and re-adjusting them around Sam's shoulders, holding onto him tightly. Having Sam in his arms after such a long time made the tightening in his chest ease and suddenly, he could breathe easier.

"It's okay, Sammy.. It's all okay now, I promise." Dean's words were soft and he brushed his lips along Sam's neck slowly, closing his eyes tightly. Burying his face against Sam's neck, Dean inhaled deeply and swallowed hard. Sam smelled, oddly, like _home_ and Dean knew that things were alright now; that they had been okay the moment Sam's arms wrapped around him. He heard his brother sniffle and he chuckled softly, pulling away and dropping his arms, gripping Sam's hips gently. "Hey, c'mon - stop crying, please."

Sam pulled away and opened his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sniffled, his gaze locking with Dean's. The eldest Winchester was smiling softly, with his head cocked slightly to the side, and Sam could feel his grip tightening around his hips. Sighing, Sam lifted his hand from Dean's bicep and cupped his jaw softly, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. It was a 'chick flick' kind of thing - as Dean always said - but Sam didn't care; all he wanted to do was touch Dean, to feel every inch of his body, and every scar and imperfection. "I'm sorry," he choked out, running his thumb along Dean's cheek slowly, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

"It's alright, Sammy.." The words came out as a sigh and Dean lifted one of his own hands, cupping the side of Sam's neck before tilting his head. As he moved in closer, Dean could feel his breath become heavier and he closed his eyes, his lips finally brushing against Sam's. Swallowing hard, Sam gripped Dean's jaw a bit tighter as he pressed their lips together, kissing the older man with everything he had. Their first kiss - the first since Sam had been back anyway - was full of passion and longing and Sam knew that Dean had forgiven him, or that he was going to, anyway. As the two of them kissed, Sam could taste alcohol on Dean's lips and he groaned deeply, slipping his hand from Dean's jaw to the back of his neck, holding him in place.

Sam pried Dean's lips open with his tongue and slid it between them, lapping at the top of his mouth, swallowing every noise Dean made. The pain Sam had felt for six months washed away and the feeling of happiness and belonging filled him as he held onto Dean as tightly as possible. Sighing deeply, Dean splayed his fingers against Sam's neck and pressed their tongues together, pushing himself closer to the younger man. After a moment of kissing, he pulled away and panted heavily, pressing his head against Sam's. "Missed you, Sammy," he whispered, moving his fingers to the back of Sam's head, weaving them through his hair.

"I missed _you_," Sam whispered back, his fingers flexing on the back of Dean's neck as a smile spread across his face. When Dean saw the smile, he grinned and slipped his hand over Sam's hip and up his stomach, dragging his fingers up the fabric of his shirt. Inhaling deeply, Sam blinked his eyes open and stared at Dean; looking into the deep hazel eyes that were illuminated by the bright light above their heads. Peace took over and Sam leaned down again, barely grazing his lips against Dean's mouth, his tongue darting out to swipe along his bottom lip.

"Should we," Dean started before Sam pressed their mouths together; their lips slotting together perfectly as Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's hip, pulling his body closer. "Bobby's gonna—" he started again when Sam's mouth pulled away from his own, only to be silenced, yet again. Sighing, Dean gave up and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, slipping his hand down until it rested on his ass. He gave Sam's backside a soft squeeze and listened to him moan, grinning at the sound as he pulled away. "Bobby's going to come in here and find us, and I don't think you want that…" The words were soft and Sam swallowed hard at them, nodding slowly before chuckling.

"Motel room?" Sam quirked a brow as he brought his hands to the middle of Dean's back, holding him close. Having Dean _that _close to his body was probably the closest to Heaven that Sam would ever get, and he sighed happily, gripping Dean's shirt gently. Chuckling softly, Dean nodded and ducked his head lower before tilting it to the side, placing a kiss to Sam's jaw. "Or the Impala, if you can't wait.." He chuckled and pulled away, bringing his hand down from Sam's hair, sliding it down the middle of his back.

Rolling his eyes, Sam leaned in and kissed Dean again before pulling away, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stood for a minute, just watching Dean as he straightened his clothes out - and smoothed his hair down - before turning toward the doors. As he opened the doors, Sam half-expected to see Bobby on the other side of them, but the foyer was empty. With a grin, he walked out of the study and toward the door, listening to Dean's footsteps fall in line with his own. When Sam reached the door, he twisted the doorknob quickly and pulled it open, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." Dean grumbled as he stopped to grab his jacket from the chair on the others die of the door, before shrugging into it. Laughing, Sam shook his head and turned his attention back to the open door and the dusky night sky that lay before him. Breathing in deeply, he stepped out onto the porch and felt small drops of rain fall onto his skin and he turned his face up toward the sky. The weather was the perfect ending - or beginning, really - to their evening, and Sam stepped off the porch and onto the ground. He slipped his hands from his jean pockets to his jacket, walking toward the Impala, listening to the door squeak as it shut.

As he walked, Sam could hear the gravel crunch underneath Dean's boots and he stopped, standing near the passenger side door. The sound of rocks crunching grew louder as Dean walked closer to Sam, and when he got within reach, he grabbed the younger man and turned him around, pressing his back against the car. By then, it had started raining harder - not pouring, just drizzling - and Sam smiled at Dean, wiggling his hands out of his pockets, only to place them on either side of Dean's neck. Without hesitation, Dean leaned in and kissed Sam's lips softly, not caring if Bobby saw them through the windows; his hands wrapping around Sam's hips tightly, holding him in place.

The kiss was soft and slow, and Dean didn't push it; he barely pressed his tongue against Sam's lips, lapping at them gently as the rain began to pour down on them. In that moment, things were perfect - almost as if Sam had never left, and they had never fought. Sighing, Dean pulled away and looked up at Sam through his eyelashes, watching as he bit his bottom lip and grinned. Returning the gesture, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Sam's chin gently, breathing in his scent, along with the fresh rain. When he pulled away for the second time, Dean noted the way Sam's hair clung to his forehead, raindrops pouring down his eyes and collecting at the end of his eyelashes.

Sam blinked and stared down at Dean, watching as drops of water ran down his face, sliding down the curve of his jaw and off his chin, falling onto his shirt. In the dim light, Dean's eyes grew darker, and Sam inhaled deeply, moving his hands around and placing them against the small of Dean's back. Neither of them cared if they got wet, and neither brother pulled away from the other; their gaze stayed locked together as they held onto one another.

"Come on, I'm getting soaked and I don't want Bobby to catch us," Sam whispered as he lifted a hand from Dean's back to his hair, running his fingers through the wet locks. He watched, with a grin, as Dean nodded slowly and shook his head, sending drops of water flying toward Sam. The two of them laughed as Dean pulled away, unlocking his arms from around Sam's waist, before walking around the front of the car and to the driver's side. When Dean climbed behind the wheel, Sam was just opening the door and sliding into the seat, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of those clothes soon.." Dean winked at Sam before he turned the car on, revving the engine for a second before putting her in drive. Rolling his eyes, Sam shook his head and laughed softly, even though he knew there was truth behind those words. Part of him wanted Dean to pull off on a deserted road so they could move to the backseat, but another part _wanted_ to go to a motel room, only to have heat and a bed to lay on.

When they pulled out onto the main road, Sam turned his head and looked at Dean, a grin on his face. Without saying a word, he slid across the seat and slipped his hand onto Dean's thigh, squeezing it gently. When Dean let out a noise of surprise, Sam smiled and moved his hand higher; moving it closer to the older man's lap, pressing his palm against the front of his jeans. Dean gasped and gripped the wheel tightly, swerving off the side of the road for a second before gaining control once more. He could feel Sam's palm pressing against him, and he was growing hard; his breathing becoming heavier than before, and the tightness in his chest easing up even more.

"Can't wait, huh?" Dean chuckled and he felt Sam's hand moving up and down the outline of his cock. He gasped louder and it died into a moan, which prompted Sam to laugh and grip his half-hard cock even harder. Swallowing hard, Dean struggled to focus on the road, instead of the hand on his lap, and soon he was moaning and bucking his hips up toward Sam's hand. He stopped moving his hips when he felt Sam's hand ease up and pull away, causing him to pout and whine at the loss. As soon as the touch was gone, it was back; this time on Dean's zipper, and he faintly heard it as Sam pulled it down.

"Sammy.." Dean breathed as he threw a look to the side, watching as Sam bit his bottom lip before ducking down, moving his head under Dean's arm. Swallowing hard, he kept his attention on the road, feeling Sam's hand slid up and down his inner thigh. His entire body shuddered as he felt his jeans being pulled down, followed by something warm and wet pressing against his boxers, against his hard cock. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Sam's mouth against him, and Dean moaned loudly, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

They pulled into town and Dean peered through the rain, trying to find a motel, and quick. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sam's lips were wrapped around his cock, instead of pressing against the fabric that separated them. Biting his lip, Dean finally spotted a bright neon sign through the rain and he quickly pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot near the office. By then the rain was pouring down and Sam had just started pulling his boxers down, his lips dangerously close to his cock.

"We need a room, Sam.." Dean moved his hand from the steering wheel to the back of Sam's head, running his fingers through his hair. He could feel Sam's breath falling against his cock and it _only_ made him harder. Chewing his bottom lip, Dean tried to pull the younger man away, without success, and sighed as he fell back against the seat. Seconds later, Sam was kissing the base of his cock and Dean moaned out loud, gripping Sam's hair as hard as he could and sucking in a deep breath. Sam pulled away after lapping his tongue against Dean's cock, and laughed softly before sliding to the door and opening it.

Seconds later, Sam was running toward the office, leaving Dean breathless and with a hard on. Sighing deeply, Dean moved a hand between his boxers and his jeans, rubbing himself through the fabric and moaning loudly. He arched his back slightly and pulled his boxers up quickly before adjusting himself and zipping his jeans up. His cock throbbed against the denim and he looked in the direction of the motel's office, waiting to see Sam's blurry form running back toward the Impala. While he waited, Dean rubbed the palm of his hand against the bulge in the front of his jeans and bit his bottom lip, his eyes closing for a second.

There was a knock on the window and Dean pulled his hand away from his lap, his eyes snapping open and turning toward the passenger side window. He could barely see Sam's body through the rain, but the second knock, which was to the beat of Back In Black, made him smile. Almost reluctantly, Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into his pockets, opening the door and stepping out quickly. Before running around the front of the car, he shut the door and shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down.

"Our room is down here," Sam said once they were under shelter, a smile on his face as he stared at Dean, who was more soaked than before. Nodding, Dean followed Sam down along a wall of doors, until he stopped in front of one. In the time it took Sam to unlock the door, Dean grew even more impatient and harder than before. He wanted to shove Sam onto the bed and feel his body pressed against his own. Just thinking about it made Dean's cock throb in his jeans and he moaned when Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open. He followed Sam into the room and shut the door behind them, immediately grabbing the younger man; their lips clashing together as Dean gripped the collar of Sam's jacket.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and it was full of teeth and aggression, mostly coming from Dean. When Sam pulled away, he licked his bottom lip and slipped his hands to either flap of Dean's open jacket before pushing it back and down his arms. The wet leather fell to the floor with a barely audible thump as Sam worked on removing the eldest's shirt; slipping the soaked fabric up his stomach slowly, the heel of Sam's hand brushing against Dean's skin gently. Shuddering, Dean brought his hands back to Sam's jacket, pushing it open and letting it hang on his elbows, feeling his skin brush along his stomach.

"_Sam_." The word came out as a soft sigh and Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it as he looked Sam in the eye. They studied one another carefully; Sam taking in everything about Dean, and Dean lifting a hand to brush Sam's wet bangs out of his eyes. Smiling softly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam's neck, tasting rain water against his lips and sighing. He breathed in deeply; taking in the scent of Sam - rain, AXE body spray, and the smell of his shampoo - and moaned softly.

"Oh fu—_Dean_," Sam's voice was almost breathless and Dean smiled, moving further up the youngest's neck before sinking his teeth into his skin; biting him hard enough to make Sam moan before he started sucking on the bite mark. When Dean pulled away, he opened his eyes and looked at Sam's neck, the mark already turning a purple-black colour. Chuckling, he pulled away from Sam's arms and tugged his jacket off, tossing it behind him. It fell to the floor with a louder thump than Dean's, but neither of them paid any attention to it; Dean leaned in and bit at Sam's bottom lip, tugging it gently.

Sam moaned and pressed himself against Dean, letting his hands fall to his hips, letting go of the shirt. When Dean let go of his lip, he whined at the loss and leaned in, brushing his lips against Dean's mouth, breathing heavily against his lips. Swallowing hard, Dean pulled away and moved his hands down, slipping them under Sam's shirt before pushing it up, watching him carefully. Tightly shutting his eyes and breathing deeply, Sam gripped Dean's hips tightly as he felt the wet fabric drag up his skin.

"Lift your arms," Dean whispered and watched as Sam obeyed, his eyes remaining shut. With a grin, Dean pulled the wet shirt up Sam's arms and over his head, throwing it onto the floor. Once it was off, Dean leaned down and lapped his tongue against one of Sam's nipples before taking it between his teeth. He tugged on it gently and let go, listening to Sam suck in a deep breath and moan quietly. Grinning, Dean pulled away and slipped his hands down, hooking his thumbs into the younger man's belt loops.

Without hesitation, Dean popped the button of Sam's jeans and moved his fingers to the zipper, gripping it tightly before pulling it down. He wasted no time in dropping to his knees as he pulled Sam's jeans down, stopping at his ankles. Looking up, Dean smiled and ran his hands along the backs of Sam's legs and thighs, gripping them gently. "Kick your boots off, Sam," he whispered, inching his fingers up the legs of Sam's boxer briefs, listening to him groan.

When Sam started pushing his shoes off, Dean sat back on his heels and stroked his legs slowly, his fingers dancing along Sam's skin. Swallowing hard, Sam kicked his boots off and moved a hand down, running his fingertips along Dean's jaw slowly, studying his eyes carefully. Dean smiled up at Sam and leaned forward, kissing the inside of his thigh as he moved his hands down, pulling at the denim that was around Sam's ankles.

"These, too," he whispered against Sam's skin before pulling back, and standing up, kicking his own shoes off as he watched Sam pull his jeans off. When the youngest straightened up, Dean couldn't help but stare at him, and the sight made him moan and he grabbed the hem of his shirt. In seconds, Dean was throwing his shirt onto the floor with the rest of their clothes, a faint crimson creeping along his cheeks. This was the first time he'd seen Sam naked - _willingly_- and he swallowed hard at the lump in his throat.

Sam watched Dean just as carefully as the eldest was watching him, and finally he ducked his head, his face burning hot. He didn't know why he was blushing; he'd seen Dean shirtless _countless _times before now, and he'd seen him fully naked once or twice. When he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, Sam looked up and watched as Dean undid his jeans and pulled them down. When the denim was tossed to the floor, Sam felt his cheeks grow hotter as he looked up and down Dean's body, chewing his bottom lip.

"Do you want this, Sammy?" Dean's voice was low and rougher than before; more seductive than Sam had ever imagined it to be, and he nodded slowly, locking gazes with Dean. Smiling, Dean stepped closer to Sam and wrapped a hand around his hip; his thumb sliding over Sam's hipbone slowly. Inhaling deeply, Sam slipped his hands to the small of Dean's back, pushing his fingertips underneath the waistband of his boxers.

"Tell me that you want it," Dean whispered as he brushed his nose along Sam's jaw slowly, "tell me what you want, Sammy." Sam moaned at the words - at the _request_ - and dug his fingertips into Dean's ass, pulling him closer. He couldn't think clearly, from the lack of blood in his brain and because this was really happening; Dean _really_wanted him, and he was about to get the one thing he'd wanted since he was sixteen.

"I want you, Dean," he whispered softly, burying his face in Dean's wet hair, breathing deeply, "I've always wanted you." Once the words were out, Sam couldn't stop the heat that flushed across his face, or the sudden rush of heat that went straight to his groin. He wanted Dean so badly that it sometimes hurt him, and now he had him right where he wanted him. Sam could hear Dean inhale, and he felt his hot breath against his skin and shuddered, digging his nails into Dean's skin.

"Want you so bad, Sammy," Dean half moaned, half whispered as he buried his nose in the crook of Sam's neck, breathing in his scent once more. It was all Sam could do not to throw Dean onto the bed and rut against him until they both came, but he understood that it was their first time; Dean might want to take things slow, make things right. When Dean pulled away, Sam opened his eyes and looked down, locking eyes with the eldest once more. Smiling softly, he moved his hands around Dean's hips and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

"Then take me," Sam whispered as he pushed Dean's boxers down his legs, never breaking their gaze until he dropped to his knees. The soft cotton fell around Dean's ankles and he looked down, watching as Sam wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. The feeling of Sam's warm skin against his shaft made Dean moan out and he closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. With his eyes closed, he moved a hand down to the back of Sam's head and tangled his fingers in the young man's hair.

Smiling, Sam started stroking Dean's cock slowly and leaned in, lapping his tongue against the head, listening to Dean groan loudly. His smile grew into a smirk and Sam closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose as he parted his lips and took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. Breathing deeply, Dean pulled Sam's hair and moved his hips forward, slipping his cock further into the younger man's mouth.

"Fucking hell, Sammy," Dean moaned out as he kept watching Sam; watching the way his lips wrapped perfectly around his cock, and feeling the way Sam's tongue moved against his shaft. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He was breathless and his knees were shaky, but the words were loud enough for Sam to hear them because he shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Dean; grinning as he pulled his mouth off and tongued the slit slowly.

"I have my secrets." Sam winked at Dean before pushing his boxers off down further, so that the eldest could step out of them. He stood up and kept one hand around Dean's cock, stroking it slower than before as he leaned in, kissing him slowly. Smiling, Dean kissed back and ran his hands over Sam's hips, outlining the waistband of his briefs before pulling it away from his skin. He pushed the fabric down as quickly as he could, stepping back to kick his own boxers off, before heading to the bed.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sam bent over to pull his briefs off, and bit the corner of his bottom lip. Sam was perfect in every way imaginable, and all Dean wanted, for the rest of his life, was to see him; to touch every curve and every dip of his body. All he wanted was Sam, and Sam only. When Sam straightened up, Dean smiled and turned, sliding to the middle of the bed before leaning against the headboard. His legs were spread slightly, as they naturally did, and he watched Sam walk over and crawl onto the bed.

Biting the inside of his lip, Sam straddled Dean's legs and grabbed the headboard, leaning in slowly. Sam didn't kiss Dean, not yet anyway, but instead he tilted his head to the side slightly and brushed his lips along Dean's. He could feel the eldest's breath against his lips and smiled, running his nose down Dean's jaw slowly, breathing in deeply. Sam knew that what he was doing was teasing both of them, and he whimpered against Dean's skin, pressing against him.

"I want you inside me," Sam whispers in Dean's ear before biting the lobe and tugging it gently, one of his hands moving between their bodies. "Please, Dean," he begged quietly as he moved his fingers along the underside of Dean's cock, feeling his body shudder against his own. Smiling, Sam pulled away just enough so that his lips were dangerously close to Dean's. He could still feel Dean's breath, ragged and heavy, and he swallowed hard, smirking a bit.

"Sammy, I—oh fuck.." Dean's hips lifted off the bed when Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and it was like an electric shock passed through his body. Suddenly, in that moment, he wondered how long he had wanted Sam without knowing it? _Too long_, he answered himself, wrapping his hands around Sam's hips hard enough to leave bruises, before flipping him over and onto his back. Once Sam was laying on the bed, Dean ground his hips into him; rotating them slowly as he leaned down, pressing their mouths together.

Sam's moans died away when Dean's lips slotted against his own and he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, holding him tightly in place. As they kissed, their cocks slide against one another and Dean groaned against Sam's mouth, his hands still gripping his hips tightly. He knew that he was holding on a little too tight and wondered if he was hurting Sam, but the noises coming out of his mouth, even if they _were_ muffled, told Dean otherwise. Grinning, Dean pulled back from the kiss and pulled away, slipping two of his fingers between his lips.

Underneath him, Sam watched with wide eyes and chewed on his bottom lip, his cock throbbing even more from the sight of Dean sucking on his fingers. As he watched the eldest mouth-fuck two digits, Sam reached down and stroked his cock, relieving some of the pain and pressure. As soon as he touched the base of his cock, Sam moaned aloud and arched his back; listening to Dean's muffled chuckle as he kept sucking on his fingers.

When the digits were wet enough, Dean settled back on his heels and gave Sam's hip a light tap, motioning for him to turn over. It took Sam a minute to understand what Dean wanted and he blushed as he turned over onto his knees. With a smile, Dean pressed his slick fingers against Sam's opening and slipped a hand up the middle of his bad reassuringly. He didn't want to hurt Sam, but he knew the first time _would_ hurt and he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible. "Tell me if it hurts too much," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the small of Sam's back, pressing one of his fingers inside of him.

Sam winced and shut his eyes tightly, biting on his lower lip as hard as he possibly could, to keep himself from screaming out. As his opening stretched around Dean's finger, Sam swallowed hard and balled the sheets in his fists, dropping his head toward the bed. He tried to keep his breathing even and calm, and whenever Dean kissed his back and hushed him, he felt a tiny bit better. Just knowing that it was _Dean_ doing this made him feel better, because he knew Dean wouldn't hurt him, even though he had every reason to do so.

"It's alright, I've got you.." Dean whispered soothingly as he kissed along Sam's spine, feeling his body tremble. He felt bad that Sam was hurting, but he didn't stop, mostly because Sam didn't tell him to. The moment the younger man says he didn't want to do it anymore, Dean would stop and he wouldn't push it. For now, though, he was slowly pushing his finger further inside Sam; listening to his moans and whimpers and groans, each noise going to his cock.

Once the first finger was all the way in, Dean kissed down Sam's back and stopped at his tailbone, biting it gently before pulling away. He slipped the digit out slowly, listening to Sam whimper and watching as he arched and pushed his chest onto the bed. Biting his lip, both from being worried about hurting Sam and from being turned on, Dean pressed both of his fingers against Sam's ass and pushed them in, listening to the younger man scream. Part of him wanted to stop and forget about doing _anything_, but another part of him wanted to at least try.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean whispered as he leaned up, pressing his lips against the back of Sam's neck, breathing against it. Swallowing hard, Sam nodded slowly and gripped the sheets tighter, pressing his ass against Dean's hand. While it hurt to have two of Dean's fingers inside of him, it also felt amazing and he wanted _more_; wanted to feel Dean inside of him and he wanted Dean in every possible way.

Soon, Dean had both fingers buried deep within Sam and he began separating them slowly, pulling them out as he did so. When Sam's whimpers turned into needy moans, Dean pulled the digits out and spit on the palm of his hand. He wished, wholeheartedly, that he had thought to stop and grab lubricant, and condoms. Shrugging, Dean continued to spit into his hand until he had enough to coat his cock, and he began rubbing it from the head to the base. When his cock was covering in spit, he rubbed the excess on Sam's ass and then grabbed his hips.

"Are you sure you want this?" Dean's voice was soft and he watched Sam push off the bed and look over his shoulder. When his eyes opened, Dean could see that they were dark and blown with lust, and he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sure that I want _you_," Sam moaned quietly as he pushed his hips back against Dean, feeling the head of his cock rub against his ass, "and I want this.." Dean nodded slowly and pressed the head of his cock against Sam's entrance and pushed in, moaning as he pushed past the first ring of muscles. They both made the same noise - Sam's being the loudest - and Dean leaned forward, pressing his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades. He was breathing harder as his cock slid in further and when he felt Sam's muscles tighten around him, he moaned against his skin.

"De—" Sam started to moan his brother's name out a scream escaped his throat and cut him off. He could feel his muscles stretching and clenching around Dean's cock and he turned his head and leaned it back, resting it against Dean's. Swallowing hard, Sam pushed back against him and moaned loudly, feeling the entire length of Dean's cock sliding into him. "Fuck, Dean." He was on the verge of screaming; his own cock was throbbing as Dean's was buried inside of him and he could feel sweat start to pour down his skin.

Dean licked his lips and swallowed hard, moving his arm to wrap around Sam's midsection, tightly holding his body against his own. He moved his head up and buried his face against the back of Sam's neck as he gave him a moment to adjust; waiting until his moans of pain turned into noises of pleasure. When Sam started moving back against him, Dean pulled out and gripped his hip tightly; sliding back in slowly and moaning against Sam's skin.

His lips parted and he breathed heavily against Sam's neck, his tongue darting out every once in a while to lick his lips. When Dean licked his lips, he could taste Sam's sweat on his tongue and he moaned deeply, burying himself inside Sam once more. Sam could feel beads of sweat - or maybe it was rain? - pouring down his skin and he dropped his head forward a bit, gasping loudly. He was getting used to the size of Dean's cock and soon he wanted the eldest to go faster; wanted to feel his hips slapping against his ass.

"Dean, fa—faster.." Sam croaked out as he moved one of his hands to the headboard, straightening himself up as he moved the other to Dean's. Their fingers laced and Dean kissed between Sam's shoulders slowly, moaning against his skin as he picked up speed. Their moans mixed with the sound of their breathing, and soon Sam could hear - as well as _feel_- Dean's hips slapping against his ass. The noise made him moan louder and he arched his back; feeling Dean's chest pressing against it, expanding every few seconds.

"Oh fuck, Sammy.." The words came out as a muffled moan as Dean kissed up and over Sam's shoulder, biting his skin gently. His cock was _throbbing_ and with each thrust, he could feel himself getting closer to coming. Swallowing hard, he turned his head and pressed his lips to the base of Sam's neck, breathing harshly against it as he kissed his skin softly. The feeling of Dean's stubble against his skin - as well as his lips and breath - made Sam groan and push his hips back, wanting to make Dean come.

"Come for me," he rasped out, feeling Dean's fingers dig into his hip even harder. Licking his lips, Sam leaned his head against his arm and panted heavily, feeling his own cock throb and ache dully. He slipped his hand from Dean's and slid it down, barely brushing his fingers over his cock. In doing so, Sam managed to make himself scream Dean's name and buck his hips even harder against him.

It took everything inside of Dean not to come right then and there, but he knew he was close. And he also knew that he wanted to make Sam come with him, even if it were a few seconds later or before. Licking Sam's neck, Dean moved to his ear and bit the lobe gently, tugging on it before letting it go. "Want you to come too, Sammy," he panted in Sam's ear, moving to kiss and bite his neck, "want to hear you scream my name again.."

Throwing his head back, Sam let out a loud moan and gripped the base of his cock, stroking it slowly. His body trembled against Dean's and he turned his head, resting it against his brother's, panting against his lips. When his balls tightened, Sam screamed Dean's name before pressing their mouths together as he came all over his hand and the bedsheets underneath him. Every noise Sam made after that was muffled by Dean's mouth, and he gladly swallowed each noise; moaning against the kiss as he slammed into Sam once more. When he pulled out for the last time, Dean pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Sam's, thrusting into him as hard as he could.

"Fuck, Sam.." Dean whisper-groaned as he closed his eyes and slid his hand up Sam's side and to the side of his head. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair slowly as his orgasm hit him, hard, and he started coming inside of him. Groaning, Dean pulled Sam's hair and ground his hips against his ass, panting heavily. When his orgasm subsided, he pulled out of Sam and fell back against the end of the bed. The sheets underneath Sam were a mess, so Dean pulled him back onto his lap, holding him close.

Sighing heavily, Sam moved his hands to Dean's and laced their fingers, leaning back against him. He didn't say a word as Dean held him and kissed along his shoulder; his breathing heavy and erratic. Smiling to himself, Sam turned his head and kissed Dean's temple, sighing softly as he rested his head against the eldest's. They sat like that for a few minutes before Dean folded the top bed sheet over the mess Sam had made and laid him down, crawling behind him. Dean's body fit perfectly against Sam's and he wrapped his arms around him, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered, holding Sam close to his body and tangling their legs together. He heard Sam chuckle and felt his fingers interlace with his own yet again before he whispered, "I love you too." Dean smiled at hearing Sam say that and nuzzled his face against his neck and yawned, brushing his nose along his skin. Sam shivered slightly and Dean let go for a moment to reach down at the foot of the bed, pulling the blanket up and over them. When they were covered up, Dean wrapped Sam in his arms and buried his face against the back of his neck, sighing contently.


End file.
